Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a program.
Description of Related Art
There is known a server device, which is connected to a plurality of player terminals through a network, performs grouping according to a level of an entered player after previously receiving entries from the player terminals, and performs a battle game in the grouped group (for example, JP 2003-135854 A).